


Is There Something on my Face?

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Butt Slapping, Fluff, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based on the gif of Seamus slapping Jon's ass.</i>
</p><p>Javi and Kevin sneak a quick kiss in the elevator, but why is everyone looking at him strangely? He's 90% this morning's hickey is covered. So what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Something on my Face?

Javier continued to laugh at his boyfriend all the way up the elevator, "I'm sorry, it's just too funny." He said insincerely. 

Kevin made a disgusted face at his paint covered hand, wanting nothing more than to go in the bathroom and scrub it off. "Yeah, well you coulda warned me the paint was wet."

Javier rolled his eyes and clicked the floor number for homicide, "Excuse me for thinking you knew how to read, babe."

Kevin huffed, "I didn't see it, _dear_." 

Javier laughed softly and placed a kiss to the Irishman's cheek before their elevator reached their floor like they did every morning. This would be there last lingering touch for the day until they were home again in their apartment. 

Kevin turned his head so instead of Javier's lips touching his cheek they connected with his lips. Javier smiled and pulled Kevin closer, deepening the kiss but still keeping an ear out for the elevator to stop at their floor. 

Once the faint beep signaling the dreaded elevator doors opening sounded, Javier pulled away trying to control himself at the sound of his partner's slight lustful whimper. 

Just as the doors slid open, Javier made sure to space themselves and was about to walk into the bullpen with he felt a slap to his ass and a quick pinch before the hand was pulled away. Javier turned around wide eyed to his partner because anyone could have seen that, but turned back around a moment later when Kevin gave him a seductive smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Javier groaned and walked back to his desk mumbling about his idiotic partner because if anyone saw them they would have been outed. But Castle and Beckett thought he was referring to the half dried paint that covered his hand. 

"Hey, Ryan, finger painting at the kid's table again?" Castle teased the Irishman after one look at his hand. 

"In case any of you are in the lobby, the wall by the elevators--it's wet." Ryan said bitterly. 

"Yes, I believe that's what the sign said." Beckett laughed even though she tried to hold it back. 

"Everyone knew but me apparently." Ryan shook his head walking away towards the bathroom to wash it off and making sure not to get a drop of paint on his suit. 

Javier watched his partner walk away with a small smile before he went to grab a coffee for himself and Kevin to start their day. As he walked away, he heard Castle's laughter suddenly spark out of nowhere. 

Javier tried to ignore it, the writer was always finding the random of things funny; it probably had nothing to do with him. He snuck a glance behind him to see Castle red in the face, clutching his sides with a not much better Beckett by his side. 

"What?" Javier muttered under his breath before starting the journey back to the break room. He was walking self consciously slower than before and was checking around to see if it was just Castle laughing. Other officers were giving him weird looks, but none were as hysterical as Castle. 

Did he say something? Was there something on his face? He was pretty sure he had this morning's hickey covered up. A quick check in the reflection of the coffee pot confirmed that; it didn't even look suspicious. 

He even checked his back for a post-it note remembering last St. Patrick's Day when Castle stuck one on Kevin's back that said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish". Javier thinks the only person that hated it more than Kevin was himself because he had to watch girl after girl drop a kiss on his cheek and one woman from a bar they were canvassing in smacked their lips together loudly. 

Javier made sure to let Kevin know that night just how unhappy he was with all those women kissing his boyfriend. He had Kevin limping for a week. 

Pushing his mind back on Castle, Javier decided to ignore it or ask Kevin about it if he saw anything wrong as he walked back to the desk. 

When he returned to his desk, Kevin was already deep in his paperwork and looked up to thank him with a smile for the coffee. He sat down at his respective desk once again ignoring Castle's staring as he failed to hide his giggles. 

Javier sighed looking up, "Is there something you want to tell me, Castle?"

Castle uncovered the hand from his mouth and managed to say between laughs, "So, Espo...you're into that kinky kind of stuff."

Javier felt his ears burn red and he tried to regain some of his dignity, "What are you talking about?"

Castle just shook his head before standing out of his seat and going to meet up with Beckett who was over by their current murder board. 

Once he was gone, Javier's face scrunched as he whispered to Kevin, "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm," Kevin hummed looking up from his work. 

"Is there something on my face?" He asked slowly, extending his neck so Kevin could get a better look. 

"Uh, no." Kevin gave him a weird look and Javier knew he was looking for an explanation. 

"Castle keeps laughing at me and people are staring. Castle thinks I'm into something kinky or some shit." Javier once again looked over his body for _anything_ to tell him what was wrong. 

"Well, he's not wrong there." Kevin winked with a slight bite of his lip. 

Javier groaned, "Kev, don't you start, I swear." Javier really didn't need a hard-on to add to whatever the hell Castle saw. 

Kevin laughed and turned back to his paperwork, "You're fine, Javi, just ignore him."

Javier sighed and reluctantly agreed with boyfriend. Only he really shouldn't have because for the rest of the day the laughter didn't stop. By the end of his shift he was really aggravated and on top of all the obviously immature fellow officers who wouldn't stop cracking jokes about something they knew that he didn't, Javier barely got to see Kevin. They both were pretty much so packed with work, there wasn't any leisure time. 

It had to be something about him and Kevin, but only Javier hoped that the cops assumed it some chick and not his partner. Every time he passed, there was a new comment passed. 

"Yo, Espo, getting mighty frisky."

"Beige is a good color on you, man."

"Getting lucky tonight, huh?"

Most of all, he got multiple cat calls and Castle even swatted his behind when he went to sit. 

He was two seconds from exploding as he sat down, the only thing keeping the last of his calm was knowing that only 20 more minutes until he and Kevin could go home and have takeout dinner together and something 100 times better for dessert. 

But of course Castle had to open his mouth again, "Hey Espo--"

Javier's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No! You are driving me crazy! I don't care what joke you have now, I've heard them all. Just _please_ be quiet."

Javier shut his eyes and let out a deep breath as Beckett, Castle and Kevin exchanged weird looks.

"No, I wasn't saying anything like that." Castle shrugged his shoulders when Javier finally looked at him again. "I was just gonna say that next time you and Ryan get handsy in the elevator, you know, just make sure Ryan's hand isn't covered in paint." 

Javier's face burned hotter than the sun in a New York City Summer day and he dropped his head slamming it against his desktop. "Fuck." He muttered. 

Of course, the whole day he had walked around the precinct with Kevin's frigging hand print painted across his ass. Well, so much for keeping their relationship a secret from Castle.


End file.
